


Tender

by noelseyebrow



Category: Blur (Band), Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelseyebrow/pseuds/noelseyebrow
Summary: short story about damon and liam~





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago and found it now, hope you like it

they were fighting and shouting at each other. 

"oh fuck you albarn and your useless little band"

"no fuck you gallagher and your stupid brother. go and make the statue of yourself!"

And it went on and on for hours.  
then Damon made courage to ask

"why the fuck are we like this. what's the point of this"

"well, the point obviously is that my band is better than yours"

"oh fuck of gallagher"

"no you go fuck off and go fuck yourself with your stupid guitarist"

at that moment Damon was done. he was so mad at Liam. all that rage has come to the surface. he came closer to Liam, putting his hand in the air, going to punch him in the face. his hand was stopped by Liam.

"woah easy there dude don't you try"

Damon stood for couple of seconds like a stone. his eyes were in eye contact with Liam. he couldn't explain but that was very strange. it has seemed like it last for hours. like time has stopped.

he had free his arm from Liam's grab and sassy smiled at him, turned around and walked to sit on the sofa. he put his head in hands and stared at the floor.

after a few moments he felt that someone sat next to him. he felt his eyes on him.

"why are we like this Liam? Why can't we just be friends? I mean we don't how to be, but can we just to be in good relations"

why are we like this

"now that I think about it's a bit silly. but it's fun" he shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of beer.

"yeah" Damon smiled. 

Liam looked at him.  
smile has showed up on his face too.  
they smiled at eachother. and they looked happy.

"Damon! Hey, Damon!"

"oh it's your stupid little gay guitarist. well I'll leave you alone to do you know, your gay stuff"

this somehow broke Damon's heart. shattered it into million pieces. he didn't know why.  
he couldn't hold back tears. liam killed two flies by saying that.  
Damon couldn't stand if someone was talking shit about Graham. they were always best friends and he would got into fight with everyone who talked shit about him.  
secondly he knew. at that moment he knew that Liam wouldn't never like him back. his all hope was lost. that perfect moment before few minutes was gone. that beautiful, beautiful moment. 

now there was Damon sitting on the sofa, crying and Liam standing and looking at him.  
He wanted to hug Damon, whisper to him softly and apologize to him. but he realized that he probably wouldn't forgive him. why was he such an asshole. what did he think. they had such a great moment and then he had to ruin it with talking shit about Graham. he assumed that it came naturally. but it hurted. and damon. and him.

he tried to play it off cool.

"man what's the problem now?"

there was a long,awkward silence. Damon had his head down. his hands were all wet from tears. he was on the verge of a breakdown. the words just flew out of him. he looked up to the Liam.

"problem,the problem is that I love you"

Damon regret it as soon as he said it. he knew that Liam is going to tell this in every interview when will blur vs oasis topic come.

but Liam was there. he stood there in surprise. he was shoked. how could he love him? after all shit he has said and done. after fucking everything, he loves him? 

he slowly sat next to him, Damon was turning his head in the opposite direction. he couldn't look at him. he was so embarrassed. why did he had to say that. he fucked up. he fucked up badly.

"look,let's just forget this, it was stupid."

silence. 

Damon was looking at the floor. he didn't have courage to look at Liam.

but Liam was looking at Damon. he couldn't take his eyes off him. he didn't believe that Damon loved him. how? he was such a horrible person.

Damon felt Liam's hand on his and he slowly turned his head to face him. they stared at eachother for couple of seconds. both in surprise. Damon started to shake.

Liam started to slowly lean towards Damon and soon Damon could feel Liam's soft lips on his. he was in too big shock to return the kiss back.

as Liam broke the kiss they stared at each other. Damon with his red,crying eyes and Liam with his wet eyes full of love. 

love for Damon.


End file.
